His
by Smartangel10
Summary: Naruto is chained to a bed with no escape. Is there really any more to say? Rated raised to M for, well, you know. Boyxboy.
1. His

"Now, now, Naruto… I'm only doing this because you said you hate me," a smooth voice said this as Naruto struggled.

"Guh," Naruto grunted as the chain around one of his ankles chafed his skin. 'Was that Sasuke's voice?' Naruto thought, 'I did say I hated him… But I do that all the time!'

"This is just punishment. I didn't do anything that made me deserve your hatred," Sasuke scowled at the wriggling figure of his victim.

"But that's not true! Sakura said she wouldn't go to the festival with me because you asked her already!" Naruto angrily voiced, remembering the horrible feeling of rejection.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "You actually believed I would do that?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't?"

"Me."

Naruto attempted to study his teammate's face, but it was hardly light enough to make anything out. From feeling alone though, he could tell that Sasuke was sitting on whatever piece of furniture the chains were connected to. It was most likely a bed. There were cuffs around his ankles and wrists, constricting his movements and preventing escape. He tried to raise his head to get a better view of his surroundings, but realized a collar had been placed around his neck.

"Why would you even have this stuff? Ugh, I can't even use my chakra…"

"They're chakra restricting chains, used mainly in jail cells and interrogation rooms… But sometimes people use them for torture."

"Well now that Mr. Smarty-Pants is aware that my hatred was a misunderstanding, why doesn't he let me go?"

"I don't want this to go to waste though," he tugged on the chain connected to the collar, "I might as well teach you a nice long lesson while I have you here."

Naruto flinched, 'Since when was Sasuke so…. insane?'

"I'll come up with some excuse and keep you here for as long as it takes to make you realize," Sasuke smirked, unseen in the dark room, "I can't wait to figure out what I can do with you…"

OOOoooOOO

Sakura sighed as Sasuke walked up to their meeting spot, "Oh, there you are Sasuke! Have you seen Naruto lately? I haven't seen him for two days… I feel terrible about lying to him the other day, I wanted to apologize."

"I last saw him two days ago… He screamed 'I hate you' at me and mumbled something about going to train," Sasuke assisted.

"Oh goodness, I hope he's okay… Wait a second!" she pointed angrily at Sasuke, "He screamed at you? I can't believe what nerve he has!"

Her rampage came to a swift halt as Kakashi appeared behind them, "Hello everyone, I'm sorry I'm…" he glanced around, "Am I actually early today? Where's Naruto?"

"I think he went to train," Sasuke mumbled in monotone.

"Oh…. He could have told me, I was planning a training session for tomorrow. We also have missions to do…"

"Just ignore it, we don't need him," Sasuke tried to fight his smirk. He knew exactly where 'his' Naruto was.


	2. How to Continue?

A/N: So… Hello everyone, this is my first author's note ever… Yay… Anywho, I finally checked my email today after quite a while of not even having the time to and I must say that I am astonished. I cannot believe how many people have been reading and liking these stories that are just here to satisfy my own twisted mind. I would like to point out that I have read every review, though I did not reply to all of them and most of them were begging me to update.

Others were giving me flattery that I do not believe I deserve, but will certainly thank you all for. I am sorry that I have not updated any of my stories in about… three months, but those three months were full of things that make me very busy. To expand, we were taking our first semester finals, I was getting stuff together for my application to one of the best high schools in the country, and I have been involved in every play since the beginning of the school year. So, needless to say, my life has been pretty packed full…

Anyways, I had some free time today so I thought I would give everyone a treat (if you could consider it that) and update every single story on my account. Yes, I wrote all of these this weekend and no, I most likely will not update within the span of a week. I will be updating by order of popularity to feed the masses so please do not freak out at me. I hope you all enjoy whichever new chapter from whichever story you are reading this on and thank you for all of your support thus far. :)

A/N(specific to this story): Despite my wanting to end the story at this point, it seems that everyone wants me to continue with it. So… after much debate I have decided to give you the choice. I will now give you a few different ways this story can continue. Do not worry, I will expand on each of them in this chapter by giving the first paragraph or so. Also, if you like the way I did this, you can go ahead and request more stories like this.

* * *

1st possible continuation: The point is not ignored and suspicions rise.

"No, I think I may actually go and check on him. Did he tell you where he went to train?" Kakashi was not going to give up, Sasuke realized as he thought of how to stop the situation from escalating, his need to smirk disappearing completely. If Kakashi were to check Naruto's home he would, without a doubt, find Naruto chained to his own bed, lights off and blinds closed and covered. It would be so obvious that Sasuke had done it, it would not hold any humor at all.

"Yeah, I think he should be here for this mission, I'm going to look around," before Sasuke could even attempt to convince him not to leave, Kakashi was already gone. Sasuke clicked his tongue and also left, in anger, leaving Sakura to herself. She stood, still seething at the audacity of Naruto, for a few moments until she realized that she had been left alone.

2nd possible continuation: Kakashi senses the Kyuubi and rushes to find out what happened. Sasuke follows in worry.

"Yes, I suppose we don't really need hi-," Kakashi stilled, "That isn't good."

Sasuke and Sakura stopped as well, noticing the oddity, "What kind of chakra is that?" Sakura shivers under the pressure.

"It's Naruto," Kakashi sighed, wondering what kind of training Naruto had been giving himself, "Hold tight, I'll be back soon."

Sasuke tensed, his mind turning into a chaotic mess of thought. He couldn't figure out how Naruto was exuding chakra this strong with the chains on. He then began to think that someone had set him free just to attack him, not even realizing how illogical that was. Sasuke could not stand it anymore and calmed his thoughts enough to say, "I'm going too," and start heading in the direction of the chakra.

3rd possible continuation: Sasuke is not found out and is able to continue with Naruto's punishment properly.

"Fine, we don't really need him today anyways. Now, let's get started on today's mission," Kakashi seemed to settle with the idea that Naruto tends to go off and do whatever he pleases when he has his mind set on something.

Sasuke could not hold it any longer and he smirked widely, earning an odd look from both Sakura and Kakashi.

OOOoooOOO

Sasuke returned to Naruto's home and unlocked the door with the "borrowed" Pakkun key chain. He involuntarily, but genuinely smiled when he spotted Naruto asleep on the bed. Sasuke tip-toed over and sat down on the mattress, careful not to wake him. He stroked Naruto's cheek, unable to wipe the smile off of his face, "Wake up," he said, "it's time to have some fun."

4th ENDING: The story is kept the way that it is and everyone stops complaining.


	3. Power

~A/N: I was waiting for more people to vote, but I feel like writing now, so I am taking the majority for the votes so far. It seems as though most of you, as I suspected, wanted the third possible continuation in which Sasuke is not found out and is able to continue with Naruto's punishment properly. If you guys want me to continue, this is the one story with which I am willing to take my audience's requests. Remember, if you like this type of story and want me to right more audience choice based stories, just ask. Also, please take a look at some of my other stories, as this is kind of a dark fic, while my others have a lighter feeling to them.

Without further ado, please the sit back, relax and enjoy my first try at a sex scene.

OOOoooOOO

"Fine, we don't really need him today anyways. Now, let's get started on today's mission," Kakashi seemed to settle with the idea that Naruto tends to go off and do whatever he pleases when he has his mind set on something.

Sasuke could not hold it any longer and he smirked widely, earning an odd look from both Sakura and Kakashi.

OOOoooOOO

Sasuke returned to Naruto's home and unlocked the door with the "borrowed" Pakkun key chain. He involuntarily, but genuinely smiled when he spotted Naruto asleep on the bed. Sasuke tip-toed over and sat down on the mattress, careful not to wake him. He stroked Naruto's cheek, unable to wipe the smile off of his face, "Wake up," he said, "it's time to have some fun."

Naruto mumbled something inaudible in his sleep and, despite the urge to force him awake, Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to lift him from whatever nice dream he was having.

Sasuke hummed as he got his meal prepared and ate it while he watched Naruto's adorable sleeping face. He began to get something ready for Naruto to eat, but abruptly stopped when he heard Naruto say something… unforgivable.

Sasuke dropped what he was doing and approached Naruto's sleeping form, glaring at him as the word was, once again, released from smiling lips, "Sakura~"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and viciously dug his nails into the tanned skin, pulling Naruto from the offensive dream. He woke with a start, immediately grabbing for his injured arm, but reaching in vain, as his hand could not reach the other side of his body. Sasuke smirked as Naruto tried to gain awareness of his surroundings, squinting through the dull light coming from the lamp.

"Finally awake, I see," Sasuke released his painful grip on the slender arm and chuckled darkly, "I was going to feed you, as I felt terrible for keeping you locked up in here, but you seem to be content already. What were you dreaming about?" Sasuke asked coolly.

Naruto glanced, terrified, from Sasuke to his arm and was able to force some words out of his dry throat, "Wait, Sasuke, I really need something to eat, I can't die like this. Please," the words came out in a panicked rasp and sent Sasuke's twisted mind straight to the gutter.

"Oh, you'll be getting something to eat," he let out another dark chuckle as he unhooked Naruto's collar from the chain and brought his head up to meet his own lips. The kiss was heated, rough, and Sasuke was enjoying every sick second of it. He bit and roughly pushed at Naruto's lips, rudely demanding entrance. He soon grew tired of being unable to enter Naruto's mouth and slid his pale hand up Naruto's black t-shirt. As Sasuke finally reached Naruto's chest and pinched roughly at a nipple, he was able to cull a gasp from his lungs and thrust his tongue within the moist depths of Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke took full advantage of his victory and left not a single corner of Naruto's mouth unexplored. He eventually had to release Naruto from the kiss for a breath of air and took great delight in seeing the results of his work. Naruto was panting heavily, attempting to gather the oxygen that had been denied to him. His arms, which had been trying to struggle against Sasuke during the assault, were left limp on either side of his head. His lips were a deep red, bruised from the chaste kiss and covered in both of their saliva. Naruto's eyes had been fogged with lust and he was staring off into space, completely disoriented.

Sasuke grinned a wicked grin and returned to his former ministrations, tugging at one of Naruto's now hard nipples and pushing his shirt up for better access. He leaned down, taking the forgotten nipple in his teeth and tugging, hard. A moan ripped from Naruto as his back arched off of the bed.

Sasuke could not deny that his ventures had left him extremely aroused, he felt his white shorts tightening as he continued his work on Naruto. He smirked as he came up with another idea, "Still hungry Naruto?"

Said person, clicked back into reality and nodded cautiously, sure it was just a trick; which it, in fact, was. Sasuke lifted his head and released Naruto's abused nipples, which were bright read and covered in nail and teeth marks, "Good, because I have something I am sure you'll love," Sasuke reached for his nether regions and unzipped the constricting clothing.

Naruto let out a panicked whimper and tried to reason with him, "Sasuke, you can't, I can't… please, you have to stop this," tears threatened to escape from Naruto's sky blue eyes and Sasuke hesitated, if only for a few seconds.

"No," he said, resolved, "I am sure you will enjoy this," Sasuke knelt over Naruto and released his appendage from within its confines, silently hissing as the cool air hit it. He smirked as he brought it to Naruto's slowly widening eyes, "Now suck."

Naruto refused, closing his lips tightly and backing away from the offending body part. Sasuke scowled and pulled Naruto's head back, touching his lips to the tip of his manhood, "If you don't, I might just forget to feed you for a week or two."

The blue eyes widened even more, if that was possible, and Naruto's mouth slowly began to ease open, allowing Sasuke to push his cock into the warm orifice. He let out a satisfied sigh as he hit the back of Naruto's throat and heard a slight gagging noise. After a minute or two of Naruto not moving, Sasuke urged him on, "Suck."

Naruto did as ordered, hollowing his cheeks and attempting to give a proper blowjob, despite his inexperience. To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto wasn't half bad at giving head and, if not for his prior knowledge, Sasuke would have been lead to assume he had done it before. Naruto's tongue rubbed along the bottom of Sasuke's dick and he eventually began to get more into it, circling the tip with his tongue and lapping up the precum he discovered there.

Sasuke was almost there, so far gone he had let himself release his own sounds of passion. His moans increased and grew in volume as he approached his inevitable climax. With a final, guttural growl, his orgasm finally came. Naruto realized what was happening and attempted to pull away from the twitching appendage, but was held in place, forced to take all of Sasuke's seed.

Sasuke came down from his pleasure high and touched Naruto's cheek, wiping some of the white liquid off of his chin with his thumb. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, worn out and confused, his own arousal making its needs known.

"See, you enjoyed it," Sasuke chuckled darkly as he glanced down at Naruto's crotch.

Naruto, despite his needs, drifted back into sleep, exhausted.

OOOoooOOO

Naruto heard a deep, sinister chuckle as his eyes slowly opened, expecting to see his teammate standing over him with a wide smirk, but being met with surprise as he only saw the Kyuubi.

"Don't you want some of my power, Boy?" the Kyuubi smirked murderously as he glared down at Naruto, "It would be so easy for us to break free of these chains and kill him."

Despite Naruto's desperate need for freedom, he, for some odd reason, did not want to leave, let alone kill his best friend. Naruto scowled at the Kyuubi, "I can handle this myself! Mind your own business!"

The Kyuubi let out another chuckled as the world swirled out of existence, "It's more my business than you realize. You'll come for power soon enough, just you wait."

OOOoooOOO

~A/N: See what I did there? Setting you up for some interesting things to come. I decide to, in the end, combine continuations 2 and 3. If you guys don't like the addition of the second continuation, we don't have to keep it, I just added it on a whim. If you do like it, I can effectively combine the two and make it less of a smut and add a little more of the true theme of 'Naruto' in there.


End file.
